


Tutor

by bakaheon



Series: Tim Drake X Reader [2]
Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Other, redrobinimagine, timdrakeimagine, timdrakeoneshot, timdrakexreaderoneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaheon/pseuds/bakaheon
Summary: tim is helping to tutor the reader as a punishment from bruce after not listening on a mission. he starts off kind of easily irritated and angry but ends up warming up to the reader.
Relationships: Reader X Red Robin, Reader X Tim Drake, Red Robin x Reader, tim drake x reader
Series: Tim Drake X Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707490
Kudos: 24





	Tutor

"you're grounded." bruce had stated flatly , receiving an exasperated sigh from tim.

  
tim had been negligent the past few days during his time on patrol. he wasn't being cautious and it was mostly due to the lack of sleep , sometimes thinking to close his eyes and rest his head behind the building walls. just the other day he had almost fallen from a ten story building if it hadn't been for bruce's fast reflexes that caught him seconds before tumbling over. when he'd asked how it almost happened he said that he might have accidently blacked out. 

  
bruce was just being the worried father he was and tim was being the annoyed teenage boy just as any normal family. they were both standing in the batcave , which was dingy and extensive. behind bruce was the immense batcomputer , he was clad in his patrol outfit but with his cowl off which had revealed his stern features and daunting cerulean orbs.

  
""you haven't been acting the way you need to in this job." bruce had continued to lecture tim. "first of all , you barely get any sleep so i'm going to give you a curfew. at exactly ten o'clock you should be asleep and instead of going out on patrol you're going to do something else." bruce's voice had been raspy and sonorous as he spoke , echoing around the batcave. 

  
"but bruce ──" tim was about to quarrel before bruce cuts him off.

  
"no buts tim , you need to actually give yourself some rest and you need some time off so that you can come back more attentive and aware. this is for your own good." his voice softens around the edges , wearing a concerned expression.

  
"how ironic." tim mutters to himself , "when's the last time _you've_ slept , huh bruce?"

  
"when's the last time you almost fell to your death. oh wait , that was just a couple days ago. don't start with me , tim." he grunts and tim just scoffs.

  
"so what do you want me to do instead?" tim argued , knitting his arms in front of his chest.

  
"you remember y/n don't you?" he questions , causing him to quirk a brow at the unrelated question.

  
"y/n l/n?" tim repeats and bruce nods.

  
"yes , you will help her with her studies."

  
"you mean i have to tutor her?" tim tilts his head slightly.

  
"basically." bruce shrugs. 

  
tim groans harshly and bruce slightly smirks at tim's reaction. he noticed and sneered at the expression on his face , "you're enjoying this aren't you."

  
"maybe i am or maybe i'm not." he responds , annoying tim even further. 

  
"i swear bruce , i swear." tim storms out of the batcave , his thoughts scrambled all over his mind and a crossed expression etched on his youthful features.

  
he knew that after that conversation he wouldn't be wearing his red robin suit for a while but he didn't realize how suddenly he would be here sitting in front of you. you both were in the wayne manor , sitting in the guestroom as a textbook remains on the table in front of you. you sat from across tim and you could tell by the way he furrowed his brows and the frown carved on his lips , he was irritated. you didn't remember doing anything wrong to make him act this way.

  
you were batgirl and although you had no connection to the wayne family you were always welcomed. you and tim were never that close , you always fought by dick and bruce's side the most but dick had been like a big brother to you. you've heard about tim before , being the third robin and having a talent for anything to do with technology. bruce even admitted that he thought tim was smarter than him himself. 

  
you always questioned what bruce meant by that and were astonished to hear the batman confess such a thing. of course you knew everyone was practically smarter than you at math , it was the only subject you seemed to be having trouble with. bruce had kindly suggested for you to see tim and claim that it would be nice to finally meet him. you took his advice , after all you really needed the help and getting a chance to meet tim drake wouldn't hurt . . . would it?

  
“so . . ." you were the first to speak , breaking the incredibly awkward silence that lingered in the tense atmosphere. "i'm y/n l/n , nice to meet you."

  
tim looks down at the textbook , quickly steals a glance of you then back at the book once more. "i'm tim drake." he plainly responds.

  
a sigh escapes your lips , you push the loose strands of your hair behind your ear. "um , bruce said you could help me. i'm not the best at math."

  
he mutters something under his breath but it wasn't clear enough for you to understand so you brush it off. "yeah , i know. so what do you need to work on." he glares at the textbook and for a second you think it'll melt from it's intensity. 

  
"i need help with this ," you take the text book from the table and turn to the appropriate page needed. "it's something to do with linear equations."

  
tim hums softly examining the pages once you hand it to him. he skims through and you couldn't help but scan his face , how soft and tender yet slightly firm his features were. the waynes all had shared the raven locks and hues of blue orbs but each had possessed a different kind. bruce's was sharp and severe , dick's were frisky and content , and in tim's you had seen a combination of benevolence and sagacity. you couldn't help but fall for them , you blush slightly then snap yourself out of it.

  
_get yourself together y/n seriously. you barely met the guy and he already seems like an asshole by how he's acting with us so far._ you cleared your throat , looking at him once more. "can you help me?"

  
"yeah. . ." he plainly replies , placing the textbook back upside down from him.

  
in the beginning he hesitates , his voice strained by how irritated he was but it soon starts to dwindle. his voice was mellow and relaxed , it was so calming that you didn't want him to stop talking. you kept moving your gaze back and forth from him to the textbook. making sure to take in everything he was teaching you. 

  
you bobbed your head , "i think i understand?" you say questioningly 

  
tim slowly shakes his head , "it's alright if you don't , how about you try it first and i'll help you understand it even more?" he suggests and you smile softly. it was nice to see him like this , helpful and determined instead of how you first saw him. 

  
you scribble down the work and show it to him , he gives you an approving nod. "you did great , y/n." 

  
you smile shyly from his comment and look away , "thank you. . ."

  
"hey." he randomly says and you quickly look back at him. "sorry if i was acting like a. . . you know what." he places his palm on the nape of his neck. "it's just bruce."

  
you bring yourself closer to him , "what about bruce?"

  
he sighs defeatedly , "he basically grounded me , giving me a strict sleeping curfew and stopped me from going out to patrol. he also forced me to. . . tutor you. that's why i was kinda acting that way from the start. it had nothing to do with you but just having to be forced to do this just got me on my nerves."

  
you look at him sincerely , "i understand , if it was me i bet i would do the same too or maybe even worse. i'm just glad to know that you didn't have anything against me." you chuckle softly and tim grins.

  
"nah don't worry , you need to do a lot more than have me tutor you for that." 

  
"i'm sure it'll be enough , in the beginning i might understand but as the time passes i start to become clueless. teaching me is a hassle and will probably end with you never wanting to see me again."

  
"oh really?"

  
you simply nod your head and a smirk slithers across his features.

  
"we'll see about that."


End file.
